If for SasuSaku
by Sakura Uchiha1115
Summary: A sasusaku poem collection. still growing...
1. If

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

_**If - SasuSaku**_

If I cried my eyes out,

would you see my tears?

If I said I loved you,

would my voice reach your ears?

If I said to wait for me,

would you take the time?

If I had no money,

would you lend me a dime?

If they called us equal,

would I stand a chance?

And if they were watching,

would you give me a glance?

If you had the power,

would you give me a day?

If you had the strength,

would you send me away?

If I had the spirit,

would you give me your heart?

If you had the choice,

would you tear mine apart?

* * *

Sakura Uchiha1115: Well, since I like my poetry and don't expect this to be my last SasuSaku based one, I made this just a collection titled from the first SasuSaku poem I've ever written. It was in stanza's at first at the point where Sasuke or Sakura would have meant the line, but I'm pretty sure it's obvious which line is whose once you read it (if this is to confusing, please let me know so that I may change it). I hope you liked the poem and there will be more to come, thanks!

Please review, I love gettin feedback on my poetry! Flames are welcome, but constructive critism is highly appreciated!


	2. Smile Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

**_

* * *

_****_Smile Forever..._**

I feel your pain and I'm smiling at you.

Right in your heart,

you learn just what to do.

Smile in return,

give a giggle or two,

Look at my face and I'll help you through.

Seeing you smile,

it warms up my heart,

but hearing you cry, well,

it tears me apart.

But there's just one thing,

a secret, you see?

I wanna cry,

but you're smiling at me...

I'm caught in a trap,

Thought up on my own..

My trap, yeah,

but no one to lean on.

So please let me smile,

don't smile at me,

pour out all your problems

for me to keep.

I'll bear your burdens,

and I'll take your sins,

Just let me smile, so everyone wins

* * *

Sakura Uchiha1115: I wrote this poem a long time ago actually, I just went back and reread it and it seemed like a Sakura-ish poem almost, to me anyways. Not exactly SasuSaku, but Sakura-ish nonetheless. Sry if it's not to you. I think it would make more sense if you took it as Sakura's point of view to everyone else, though. So yeah, hope you liked it, please review, Flamers are welcome, but constructive critism is very much appreciated.


	3. Untitled

_This past that you cling to has torn you apart,_

_A feeling of needing was lost in the dark._

_Can you take this love as I give it to you?_

_I'm not sure my attempts make it through._

_(Sakura)_

_This facade you pull isn't working right now,_

_A wall that you built just to let it fall down._

_Stand up for yourself just once in your life?_

_Maybe you're not worthy of becoming my wife?_

_(Sasuke)_

_I had faith in your words._

_(Both)_

_I had faith in those dreams,_

_The ones that you said would keep us a team._

_(Sasuke)_

_I had faith in your words._

_(Both)_

_I had faith in your choices,_

_The ones that you made from following voices._

_(Sakura)_

_How could I forget all those time from before?_

_When you tried to pry open the welded stone door?_

_(Sasuke)_

_How could I forget when you left me that night?_

_Holding on to our love with all of my might._

_(Sakura)_

_I never forgot when I left your side._

_The first time in a while when I'd felt like I'd died..._

_(Sasuke)_

_When I saw you again_

_my heart hadn't time to mend._

_I was sad to see_

_that you would kill even me..._

_(Sakura)_

_I didn't need those sentiments._

_Forgiveness was already spent._

_I was tired of living constantly,_

_holding on to something called 'we'_

_(Sasuke)_

_I loved you still..._

_(Both)_

_Even after that time,_

_I never forgot that you'd someday be mine._

_(Sakura)_

_I loved you still..._

_Who would have thought I loved you at all?_

_Someone like me would like someone so small?_

_(Sasuke)_

_We hadn't expected to turn out this way,_

_us being together on this final day._

_With you in my heart, my dreams, and my hopes,_

_I'd never find a better way to cope._

_(Both)_

* * *

Well this I started way back when and finished it up today. I tried to find a way to end it cause I got really tired towards the end and my eyes started to sting. Hope you guys like it! I tried hard to make it all flow...hopefully it does...also, sorry about the spacing.

Flames are welcome but constructive criticism is very much appreciated.


	4. This To Say

I can try hard to hold on for us

And not give into the pain

Even with a little light

There might be something to gain.

Forgotten, lonely, terrified

I lay and wait to weep

Smiling 'cause you never did

There's hardly time to sleep.

Looking into morning's light

Thinking of songs of you

Training hard and gaining strength

Could you love me this much, too?

Forever can I wait for this

Missing you everyday

Just wait 'til I kick your ass

But I still have this to say:

I can pray for your return

And repent for all your sins

One day, someday, maybe soon,

I can dream that you're here again.

* * *

Man I hate the spacing but I don't know how to fix it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this one! 


	5. Shuriken Star

_**Shuriken Star**_

The day you left this Shuriken Star

was the day your heart went off to far.

The reason I hold this gift as I stand

is because I know that day you began.

This star is a beacon

calling you home.

So that when you're hurt

you'll know where to come.

You may not love me still

when you're coming back,

but you'll always know

that I'll keep you on track.

To you I will give a Shuriken Star,

we'll stay together no matter how far.

This shining weapon,

a light for us.

To gaze upon whenever we must.


End file.
